Sacrifice
by D'rain Potterhead
Summary: Kronologi meninggalnya James dan Lily Potter. Dan selamatnya Harry dari maut...


Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun 1981.

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

Note : Untuk kalimat dengan Italic adalah kalimat asli dari buku Harry Potter

**Read and Review please...**

* * *

Families are the compass that guide us. They are the inspiration to reach great heights, and our comfort when we occasionally falter. _**Brad Henry**_

The only rock I know that stays steady, the only institution I know that works is the family. _**Lee Iacocca**_

We cannot destroy kindred: our chains stretch a little sometimes, but they never break. _**Marquise de Sévigné**_

* * *

Nyanyian merdu dari gereja di Godric's Hollow terdengar sampai kerumah keluarga Potter. Rumah itu sederhana dan klasik namun terlihat hangat. James Potter sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan koran Daily Prophet membentang di kedua tangannya. Dia membaca layaknya seperti orang berusia lanjut.

Lily yang baru saja menidurkan putra kecilnya, Harry Potter, menuruni tangga dan duduk bersama suaminya.

"Apa ada kabar baru?" tanyanya kepada James.

"Tidak ada. Hanya pembunuhan misterius muggle seperti biasa. Harry sudah tidur?"

"Hmm... sangat senang dengan hadiah dari padfoot," Lily mengambil rajutan topi bayi yang belum selesai yang tadi ditinggalkannya untuk membuat Harry tidur.

James menutup Daily Prophetnya kemudian mengernyit memandang istrinya, "sudah kubilang kan, dia akan menjadi pemain Quidditch hebat seperti Ayahnya. Kenapa tidak pakai tongkatmu saja untuk menyelesaikan benda itu?"

"Tidak bisa James. Ini untuk Harry, aku mau membuatkan dia sesuatu dari hasil kerja tanganku sendiri," kata Lily tegas.

"Melambaikan tongkat juga memakai tanganmu sendiri. Jadi apa bedanya?" James nyengir.

Lily melotot mendengar perkataan suaminya, "maksudku, hasil dari tanganku sebagai muggle dan bukan penyihir."

James melambaikan tongkatnya ke perapian, dan membuat api di perapian menyala lebih besar dan membuat ruangan itu jauh lebih hangat.

"Apa kau bosan, Lils?"

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."

James mendengus kemudian bersandar pada sofanya. "Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Maksudku, kita tidak bisa bersembunyi terus kan? Siapa tahu kita bisa melawannya."

"Jangan bodoh, James. Pikirkan keselamatan Harry..." Lily menghentikan rajutannya. "Apa kau mau Harry tidak punya orangtua setelah kita melawannya? Aku tidak ingin putraku tidak mengenal wajah kita saat sudah dewasa nanti. Membayangkan saja aku tidak bisa..." airmata Lily bercucuran sekarang.

James bangkit dan duduk disamping Istrinya, menggenggam tangannya, "jangan menangis, Lils. Maafkan aku, oke? Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakannya." James memeluk Lily dalam dadanya.

"Aku akan melindungi keluarga kita, aku janji. Aku tidak membiarkannya menyentuhmu ataupun Harry."

-oo000oo-

Severus Snape melangkah dengan terburu-buru memasuki rumah reyot di Little Hangleton. Tampangnya gelisah bukan main. Membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menaiki tangga dengan dua undakan sekaligus. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu membujuk Tuannya agar tidak memburu Lily. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan James ataupun putranya. Apa pedulinya kalau pangeran kegelapan membunuh mereka berdua? Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Tapi Lily...

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Lily dalam bahaya. Ia akan menyelamatkan Lily bagaimanapun caranya dan apapun resikonya.

Ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang hanya bermandikan cahaya dari perapian tua. Seorang pria jangkung, lumayan tampan dengan pupil mata merah, duduk sendirian membelakangi Severus Snape, menghadap perapian.

"Ah—Severus," kata suara dingin melengking itu, "aku yakin kau sudah dengar kalau Wormtail memberitahuku lokasi mereka sekarang. Dan aku bertanya apa tujuanmu datang kesini? Apa yang berharga yang membuatku menunda membunuh mereka?"

"Tuanku, saya—"

"Ya, Severus?" Voldemort berdiri dan berbalik untuk menatap anak buahnya.

"Perlindungan yang diberikan Dumbledore—"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku sangat mengenal Dumbledore dan tahu apa saja yang diberikannya untuk melindungi mereka. Jangan remehkan kekuatanku, Severus!" Lord Voldemort berjalan, mendekati Snape.

"Tidak. Tentu saja saya tidak meragukan kekuatan Anda," dahi Snape pebuh keringat sekarang. "Saya pikir, Anda hanya akan membunuh anak itu?" suara Severus Snape bergetar karena tegang.

"Tadinya memang ya, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kedua orangtuanya mungkin akan melakukan perlawanan untuk melindungi anak itu, bukan? Kalau ada yang menghalangi jalanku, Severus, aku tidak akan segan untuk menghabisi nyawa mereka."

"Saya mohon," Snape berlutut tepat di depan kaki Voldemort, "jangan—jangan sakiti ataupun bunuh Lily. Anda bisa membunuh anak itu dan James, tapi tolong jangan Lily..."

Tidak ada dari keduanya yang bicara selama beberapa menit. Maka Snape meneruskan...

"Anda sudah berjanji. Saya akan melakukan apapun—apa saja yang Anda suruh, asalkan jangan sentuh Lily sedikitpun."

"Hmm... aku salut dengan keberanianmu, Severus. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Ya—" kata Voldemort, sekarang ia seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Terima kasih..."

-oo000oo-

James tertidur di ruang tamu saat Lily turun untuk memeriksa rumah. Melihat wajah pulas suaminya, membuat Lily tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Maka ia berbisik, "Accio selimut," dan sebuah selimut melayang dan meluncur turun melalui tangga.

Lily mengambilnya ketika selimut itu mendarat di depannya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh suaminya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara debam aneh seperti gempa terdengar. Rumah mereka yang kokoh terasa goyah saat itu dan James terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya James khawatir.

Lily tampak sangat tegang sekarang. James bisa mendengar detak jantungnya tidak beraturan. Sama seperti detak jantung James sendiri yang berdebar sangat cepat melebihi batas normal. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk atas bunyi barusan.

"James—apa jangan-jangan... di–dia?" Lily tergagap.

Perlahan James berjalan mendekati jendela disamping pintu. Berharap firasatnya salah kali ini. Namun ia harus kecewa karena harapannya tidak terpenuhi dan firasatnya menang.

Lord Voldemort ada di depan rumah mereka.

Rupanya bunyi aneh tadi terjadi karena Voldemort menghancurkan mantra Fidelius yang telah susah payah dibangunnya bersama Dumbledore. Voldemort melambaikan tongkatnya, dan pagar terbuka. James menoleh dengan penuh horor kepada istrinya.

James sadar ia tidak sedang memegang tongkat sihirnya. Dimana tongkat sihirnya saat benar-benar dibutuhkan?

_"Lily, bawa Harry pergi! Itu dia! Pergilah! Lari! Akah kucoba menahannya…" Bunyi orang yang terhuyung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan—_

Itu dia.

Tongkatnya tergeletak disana. Di meja sebelah sofa tempatnya berbaring tadi. Setelah Lily menghilang keatas, James meluncur ke sofa namun ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengambil tongkatnya.

_pintu yang terbuka dengan keras—tawa nyaring terbahak… _

Mungkin orang-orang saat itu berpikir James bodoh. Dia menghadapi Voldemort tanpa tongkat sihir di tangannya. Tapi James tidak peduli lagi, yang terpenting adalah keselamatan keluarganya. Ia harus mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin agar Lily bisa membawa Harry pergi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh keluargaku. Hadapi aku pengecut!"

"Kau mau melawanku rupanya?" tanya Voldemort dingin. "Dan—ohh, tanpa tongkat? Apa kau bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat? Atau kau hanya berkata dengan sombong? Tidak terkejut—aku sudah dengar dari banyak orang tentang kesombonganmu, Potter!" suaranya meninggi.

Detik berikutnya ia berteriak, "Avada Kedavra."

Dan kilatan hijau memenuhi seluruh ruangan. James Potter tergeletak tak bernyawa.

-oo000oo-

Grimmauld Place nomor 12 kedatangan tamu. Sirius Black yang terpaksa terbangun, terkejut saat membuka pintu dan menemukan Wormtail di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku Peter, kau tahu?"

"Sirius, dengarkan aku," Peter Pettigrew gemetar bukan kepalang, "dia—dia kerumah James dan Lily malam ini, dia berencana membunuh mereka."

"Ap—apa? Jangan bicara sembarangan, Wormtail. Voldemort tidak tahu tempat persembunyian mereka."

Melihat wajah Peter yang gelisah dan ketakutan, Sirius membelalak.

"Dia tidak tahu, kan?"

"Dia tahu, Sirius. Dia tahu. Pangeran Kegelapan tahu tempatnya." airmata bergulir di pipinya, membasahi kumisnya yang tipis.

"Bagaimana... maksudku, kau Penjaga-Rahasia mereka."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, Sirius. Kalau kau ingin menolong mereka, cepatlah kesana!"

Peter Pettigrew berdisapparate. Sirius menuju motor terbangnya. Segara mengeluarkannya dan meluncur menuju Godric's Hollow.

-oo000oo-

Suara melengking tinggi mengucapkan kutukan tak termaafkan disusul dengan kilatan hijau yang memenuhi ruangan.

Lily tahu apa artinya ini.

James, suaminya sudah tiada. Airmatanya tak bisa berhenti. Ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa James meninggalkannya. Sekarang tinggal dirinya dan Harry. Ia tidak mungkin berdisapparate karena rumah sama seperti Hogwarts. Kau tidak bisa berapparate atau berdisapparate. Ide Dumbledore, bertujuan agar Voldemort tidak bisa berapparate kerumah ini.

Harry yang terbangun karena suara berisik diluar, menatap Ibunya dengan tersenyum. Lily menggendongnya. Memeluk erat dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu dan Ayah menyayangimu, Harry. Sangat menyayangimu."

Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Ia tiba-tiba ingat akan percakapannya dengan Dumbledore. Tentang sihir kuno yang bisa melindungi seseorang dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain. Dan Lily tahu mantranya ketika Dumbledore bercerita panjang lebar tentang sihir ini sebelum mereka disembunyikan.

"Ibu harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu setelah ini. Semoga seseorang membawamu pergi dari sini setelah aku mengalahkannya. Dia tak akan bisa menyentuhmu, Harry. Tak akan Ibu biarkan dia menyentuhmu."

Sekali lagi, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Lily meletakkan Harry lagi dalam boksnya.

_"Jangan Harry! Jangan Harry! Saya mohon—saya bersedia melakukan apa saja…"_

"Minggir—minggir, perempuan…" 

"Kenapa? Kenapa ingin membunuh Harry?" Lily terisak sampai sulit bernafas. "Ia masih bayi. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku peringatkan kau untuk minggir. Aku sudah berjanji kepada seseorang untuk tidak membunuhmu. Tapi kalau kau menghalangi jalanku..."

"Kau sudah membunuh suamiku dan sekarang aku hanya punya Harry..." airmatanya bergulir cepat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Minggir kau, darah-lumpur!" erang Voldemort yang mulai kesal.

"Tidak. Jangan. Aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun..."

Sementara Lily berdiri diantara Harry dan Voldemort, ia merapal mantra sihir kuno dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan."

Lily tidak mengeluarkan airmata lagi. Kini ia tampak tegar dan pasrah menghadai apa yang akan terjadi.

"Avada Kedavra."

Sekali lagi, sinar hijau memenuhi kamar Harry dan Lily Potter, terjatuh dan tak bernyawa. Sama seperti suaminya.

Voldemort tertawa puas. Tawanya membuat bayi Harry menangis. Ia mendekati boks itu dan memandang bayi di depannya.

"Sayang sekali nasibmu harus sama dengan kedua orangtuamu. Semoga kalian sekeluarg bahagia di sana," Voldemort sekali lagi tertawa. "Avada Kedavra."

Kilatan hijau lagi. Memenuhi ruangan. Tapi bayi itu tetap menangis. Tetap bernyawa. Sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga. Voldemort menghilang. Dan bayi itu masih hidup.

Harry Potter—anak yang bertahan hidup.

-oo000oo-

Rubeus Hagrid tiba di depan rumah Lily dan James tak lama setelah Sirius Black tiba. Meskipun gelap, Hagrid bisa melihat kilauan memenuhi pipi Sirius.

"Sirius?" Hagrid sendiri yang bercucuran airmata, menenangkan Sirius dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Aku ambil Harry dulu."

Hagrid masuk kerumah itu. Hanya terdengar tangisan seorang bayi disana. Ia keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan bayi kecil yang digendongnya. Bayi itu berhenti menangis ketika Hagrid membawanya keluar.

"_Berikan Harry padaku, Hagrid, aku walinya, aku akan merawatnya."_ tawar Sirius yang masih terisak.

"Tidak bisa. Aku terima perintah Dumbledore. Profesor Dumbledore bilang ia harus dibawa kerumah Paman dan Bibinya."

"Aku akan merawatnya. Kau kan tahu aku walinya." tentang Sirius.

"Dumbledore yang bilang, Sirius. Aku harus menjalankannya."

Sirius tampak kecewa tapi kemudian menguasai emosinya lagi. "Ini!" ia turun dari motornya, "pakailah motorku. _Aku tak memerlukannya lagi._ Kau harus membawa Harry ke Dumbledore dengan cepat."

"Terima kasih."

"Biarkan aku menciumnya, Hagrid." Hagrid mendekatkan bayi itu ke Sirius. Harry tertidur. Sirius menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium kening bayi mungil itu. "Semoga beruntung, Harry."

* * *

A/N : Cerita dilanjutkan dengan buku Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah bab 1 : Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup.

Well, anggap saja, Ayah dan Ibu Sirius udah meninggal, jadi rumah itu milik Sirius. Saya ga tau Peter Pettigrew itu tau atau enggak tentang rumah Sirius di Grimmauld Place. Soalnya di buku kan para pelahap maut kecuali Snape ga ada yang tau tentang lokasi rumah itu. Jadi kita andaikan saja Peter tahu rumahnya.

Oh ya, dan anggap saja saat ini, Voldemort tinggal di rumah di Little Hangleton. Soalnya saya ga tau waktu itu Voldemort tinggal dimana.


End file.
